Tall Tails
by mostlyvoidpartiallystars
Summary: After getting snowed in at Mystery Inc. headquarters, the gang decides to tell stories to pass the time. But amongst murderous pirates, lovesick princesses, and covert secret agents, will true feelings be revealed? Fraphne, with Shelma later on. Finally updated!
1. Snowed In?

_Author's Note: I hope you like this little fic! It consists mostly of Fraphne, but some Shelma in a few chapters. I wrote this a while ago, unsure of whether or not it was good enough to post, but the writer in me got the best of me, so I put it up. A lot more chapters are on the way, so, as stated before, please enjoy, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it so far!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Never have, never will. That's the truth._

Daphne Blake slumped down in her seat on her half of the purple loveseat in the living room of the Mystery Inc. headquarters, her light- orange hair fanned out over the back of it. She was bored. That was a fact. Her crystal- blue eyes wandered around the room, passing over a brunette with glasses, a shaggy- haired teenager, a big brown dog, who were all sprawled out on the floor, and a blonde sitting on the sofa next to her. She stopped when her eyes reached the window. Pure white snow was falling fast in the dark night outside, huge piles accumulating on the frozen ground.

A television sat in the corner of the room, blaring away loudly about a stupid new dish towel that was supposed to be able to 'virtually clean up any mess without any soap at all!' All of her friend's eyes were fixed on the television, only looking away to blink. Daphne snorted. Sometimes her friends could be so weird.

The commercial was interrupted as a man in a suit popped up on the screen.

"We interrupt this program for an important newsflash," he stated, shuffling a stack of papers in front of him, "The Crystal Cove weather Bureau has just announced that a blizzard warning is in effect for this area. 3 to 5 feet of snow is being expected, so we advise everyone to stay indoors. Thank you, and goodnight." The commercial popped back on again.

The blonde, Fred, Daphne's secret crush, turned to look at Daphne.

"Some storm, huh Daph?" he asked, grinning at the redhead. Daphne rolled her eyes. She took out a fashion magazine and flipped open to a page of a sandy beach on an island somewhere. Pointing towards the beach, she said irritably, "I wish I were there instead of here. You know, hot and sunny instead of cold and snowy."

Fred laughed. "Honestly, Daphne, don't you _like _being stuck in a room with me? All alone…" Fred winked, but was interrupted by a large burp coming from the dog.

"Like, far out Scoob! That burp was like, huge!" exclaimed the shaggy haired boy, who was nick- named Shaggy. Scooby, the dog, barked happily. The brunette, Velma scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Daphne giggled. "You forgot about Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma," she pointed out to Fred, laughing at the bemused expression on his face. Fred mimicked her laugh. Daphne swatted his arm with her magazine.

"Stop you two! I can't hear the T.V.!" exclaimed Velma.

"We were only playing," grumbled Daphne, slumping back down in her seat. She sighed again. Man she was bored! Suddenly, the lights and the T.V. in the small room flickered off, leaving the teenagers sitting in total darkness, except for the glow of the fire in the fireplace in the corner of the room.

"Raggy! Raggy Ri'm rared!" cried the huge dog, leaping into his master's lap.

Daphne dropped her magazine and clung onto Fred's arm, who gave the redhead a smile. She was so pretty, he thought, especially when she's scared. Fred had a secret crush on Daphne, just like Daphne for him.

"Like, calm down Scooby- Doo! Like, the power went out, that's all!" exclaimed Shaggy, scratching the dog's ears. Scooby relaxed, and jumped back onto the floor.

Daphne, after realizing that she was still clutching Fred's arm, quickly let go, blushing a little. Velma sat up, and groping her way across the room, found the place where they kept the matches. "Aha!" she whispered silently, and made her way to the dying fire in the fireplace. Velma struck one of the wooden matches, and began to rebuild the fire so that they could all be warm.

"Like, now what are we gonna do? Like, the power's out, and I'm bored," Shaggy sighed. Daphne remembered that back when she was a child, whenever the power would go out in her house, her parents would calm her down by telling her stories about princesses and mermaids and fairies and things like that. Daphne smiled.

"I know," she suggested, sitting up straight, "Why don't we make up stories to pass the time?"

Fred nodded, and added, "That sounds great! Velmster, Shaggy, Scoob, how bout you guys?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," remarked Velma, pushing her glasses up her nose after having completed the fire. Velma's profile was illuminated by the now crackling fire. Shaggy and Scooby agreed too with enthusiastic nods.

"Well Daphne, do you want to tell one first?" said Fred, turning to look at the beautiful redhead. Daphne blushed, and flipping her long hair over her shoulder, replied, "Ok… What kind of story?"

"An adventure story!" exclaimed Shaggy, leaping up suddenly from his seat.

"Ra rirate rory!" barked Scooby.

"Something _romantic_," sighed Velma dreamily, "with princesses and princes and stuff like that…"

Daphne giggled and looked up at Fred. He looks soooo handsome in the firelight, she thought. Regaining herself, she asked Fred, "What kind of story do you want, Freddie?" Fred smiled down at Daphne.

"Whatever you want, Daph," he replied.

Daphne racked her brains for a good story. Her mind drifted back to her childhood stories again.

**Daphne's Flashback:**

"_Tell me the one about the princess again!" the young red head pled, climbing onto her mother's lap. Her mother laughed. _

"_Alright, Daphne! Once upon a time there was a beautiful young princess named Daphne," Daphne's mother spoke, her voice as soft as a quilt. The young Daphne squealed in delight…_

**Present Day:**

Daphne smiled. "Alright, I got one…"


	2. Daphne's Story

_Author's Note: Okay, I was really surprised when I read the reviews. People actually like this story! (Insert Rocky music!) This chapter is dedicated to all those fabulous-o people who reviewed/faved/alerted this story. You guys rock! So without further ado… I give you the next chapter of Tall Tails!_

**Daphne's Story:**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young princess named… um… ("Princess Daphne!" giggled Velma.) Um, ok, yes, Princess Daphne. She was the daughter of King and Queen Blake, the richest people in the entire kingdom. Princess Daphne was in love with… ("Sir Fred!" giggled Velma again. Daphne blushed, and Fred looked rather happy.) Yes, Sir Fred. Sir Fred was a lowly knight that lived in the Blake's castle. He was very… er… handsome, and er… funny, and had the most amazing hair, and his laugh… Right, so… Anyway…

However, King and Queen Blake did not approve of Sir Fred. The thought he was too "common" for their daughter, so they tried to make Princess Daphne fall in love with other people instead. Princess Daphne would not here of it, so she refused her suitors. This made the King and Queen very angry, so they… ("Rey rocked rer raray rin a rastle!" exclaimed Scooby.) Right, they locked her away in a castle off in a far distant land, somewhere where she would never see Sir Fred again. ("Like, aw man, the king and queen are some harsh people, poor Princess Daphne," sighed Shaggy, a sad look on his face.) Yes, they were, and every night Princess Daphne would cry for the love she lost, wishing she could see Sir Fred again. But… ("Sir Fred decided to search for and rescue the princess!" cried Fred.) Hey, who's telling this story, you guys or me? But you're right. Sir Fred decided he would look for his beloved Princess Daphne, and not stop until he found her.

So Sir Fred began a perilous journey across the world to find the princess. He traveled across many seas on a little boat he made himself, he rode across scorching deserts, lonely prairies, and rolling farmlands on his trusty steed, ("Scooby!" exclaimed Scooby, excitedly bouncing up and down.) yes, the horse was named Scooby. So he rode until he reached the place where Princess Daphne was locked up.

"Princess Daphne!" he called, looking up to the tower window.

Princess Daphne emerged from her room, and looked out of the window.

"Ah, could it be? My Sir Fred has come for me!" she cried, tears of happiness running down her face.

"Aye, it 'tis me, Princess! Jump out of the window, and I shall catch you!" called Fred up to the girl. Princess Daphne did as she was told, closing her eyes and leaping from the window.

"Oh, Sir Fred, I'll love you forever and ever!" she exclaimed, after landing safely in Sir Fred's arms. And then she and Sir Fred kissed happily, and then climbed onto the horse to start a new life together.

**(Back to the room):**

"Oh, I just looovvve happy endings!" squealed Velma, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Daph, that was a pretty good story," said Fred, smiling at Daphne.

Daphne blushed. "Thanks, you guys," she said, "But it's not over yet!"

**Daphne's Story:**

So you probably think that Princess Daphne and Sir Fred lived 'Happily ever After', right? Well, then you're WRONG! They got into several 'sticky situations' on the way back. Such as, well, you'll see…

Sir Fred lifted Princess Daphne onto the back of his trusty steed, Scooby, and climbed on in front of her.

"Where to now, dear Sir Freddie?" whispered the princess, holding onto Sir Fred tightly so that she didn't fall off of the horse. Scooby trotted on, entering a forest.

"Well, we could…" started Sir Fred, but was cut off as Scooby gave a loud whiney of fright. A man stood in their pathway.

"Excuse me, kind sir, but would you mind stepping off of the path?" said Princess Daphne kindly.

The man chuckled. "Aye, missy, if you give me all yer valu-bles," he rasped, taking a step closer towards them. ("Ruh- roh!" cried Scooby, shaking and jumping onto Shaggy's lap.)

This infuriated Sir Fred greatly. "And what if we refuse!" Sir Fred exclaimed.

The man chuckled again. "Then we cut the pretty gal's throat," the man rasped, pulling out a short dagger. (Velma gasped at this point, while Shaggy said, "Like, he wouldn't!')

"Www- www- we?" stuttered Princess Daphne, clutching onto Sir Fred more tightly. Suddenly dozen of dirty men leaped from trees, jumped out of bushes, and landed so that they were surrounding the two.

"I'd get off of yur horse, Blondie and Ginger," chuckled the man again, while all of the other men pulled out daggers too.

Princess Daphne and Sir Fred quickly got off of Scooby, and hugged each other for support. Daphne pulled off her tiara, removed her diamond necklace, and her matching diamond earrings.

"He- here," she stammered, handing them to the man. The man laughed, and was about to pocket the jewelry, when… ("When suddenly I showed up in a fedora, and landed in front of them and karate chopped all of the bad dudes down!" exclaimed Velma, leaping out of her chair. Everyone laughed.) Yes, all of a sudden, a girl in a fedora jumped out of a tree, and pulling out a dart gun, shot all of the bad guys with sleeping darts. The men fell to the ground unconscious.

"Who are you?" cried Daphne, to the girl, hugging Fred again.

"The name's Dinkely… Velma Dinkley," said the girl, straightening her orange sweater and brown fedora.

"I thank you, Velma, for saving us from a horrible fate!" cried Daphne, pulling a bag of gold out of her pocket, and handing it to Velma, "Will this be enough?"

Velma laughed. "I want no reward. I was just doing my duties," she said, rejecting the gold. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Fred, taking a step closer to Velma, "We're going on a journey to the Blake kingdom, won't you join us? We could use someone like you to help us along the way."

Velma's eyes filled with tears. "You want… my help? Like as a… friend?" she gulped. Princess Daphne nodded. Velma began to cry. "No one's EVER said the want me to be their friend!" she continued, squeezing Princess Daphne and Sir Fred into a tight hug. ("Hey! People have too asked me to be their friend!" said Velma, offended. "Shhh!" replied Shaggy.)

"Ak… Velma… can't… breathe…" choked Daphne. Velma let go of the two.

"Sorry!" said Velma, blushing, "I get a little carried away sometimes."

And so Princess Daphne and Velma the Secret Agent climbed onto Scooby's back, and Sir Fred, while holding the reins of the horse, led the way back to the kingdom.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Hope you like my little yarn so far! And I couldn't help myself, I had to include the fedora part in there. (Huge Perry the platypus fan here!) Feel free to write me a review, and leave me some constructive criticism/ comments/ fan mail… (Yeah like I'd ever get fan mail LOL.) The next chapter should be up in about four days or so, I've already written the next chapter. So, until next time, I bid you farewell! _


	3. A Long Journey Ahead

_Author's Note: Well, I was planning on posting this in a day or so, but because of some people's beggings for me to post it today… (Not mentioning any names cough cough chelxrose cough cough Angel1008) I decided on posting the next chapter today! (Haha but seriously thanks you two! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!) And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! (I think only you two did but if there are any last- minute reviewers then thanks to you too.) I give to you… the third chapter of… Tall Tails!_

"Ooh! I'm a secret a- gent! I'm a secret a- gent!" chanted Velma, doing a little dance in her seat. Daphne laughed.

"Right, Velma. But wouldn't it be cool if I really were Princess Daphne, and Fred really was… never mind," said Daphne, realizing what she was saying.

Fred laughed. "And I was Sir Fred?" he finished.

"Well… yeah…" mumbled Daphne, turning a deep shade of red, though thankfully no one could see it in the firelight.

Velma and Shaggy made eye contact, and stifled a giggle. They all knew that Fred and Daphne secretly liked each other, and that they would make a cute couple if they only told each other. But the only problem, they were both too afraid to!

Scooby jumped up and licked Daphne's face.

"Rinish ruh rory!" he said, making a puppy dog face at her.

Daphne laughed. "Alright, Scooby! Now, where was I? Oh right…"

**Daphne's Story:**

So, the odd threesome ("Rut rabout re?" whined Scooby.) Fine, the odd threesome _and_ their horse walked on through days and nights, until they reached the end of the dark forest.

"Look, everyone! A river!" cried Princess Daphne, jumping off of Scooby. Right in front of them sat a very wide, and very long, and very deep river. Princess Daphne ran towards it, her long red hair streaming behind her.

"Princess Daphne! Wait!" yelled Sir Fred, but in vain, as the young girl didn't hear him.

Princess Daphne leaned over the edge of the rushing river, and scooped up a little bit of water in her hands. "Darn!" she exclaimed as it slipped through her slender fingers.

"Princess Daphne!" yelled Sir Fred again. But Princess Daphne ignored him, and she tried to scoop up more water, lost her balance, and fell into the river. ("Roh- no!" cried Scooby. "Shh!" hissed Shaggy.)

Sir Fred and Velma the Secret Agent ran towards the river, horrified.

Princess Daphne's head emerged from the freezing water, gasping and sputtering. "Help… me!" she gasped, going under the water again.

("Dangerprone Daphne did it again," laughed Fred.)

Sir Fred took a deep breath. "I'm coming!" he yelled, diving in after her. Velma watched the entire scene with great interest.

Velma turned to Sir Fred's horse. "Oh well," she sighed to Scooby, "I may as well help…" and she dove into the rushing river too.

Sir Fred just managed to get to the princess. "Daphne!" he gasped, grabbing her hand. Princess Daphne was unconscious. Just then, Velma swam up next to the two, panting and spluttering.

"Of all the dang- blasted days to wear my 100% cotton sweater, I just _had_ to pick today," grumbled Velma, examining her ruined sweater. She turned her head to get a closer look at the unconscious princess, and raised an eyebrow. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah…" sighed Sir Fred, lifting Princess Daphne up higher.

"Will she be okay?" Velma asked curiously, poking Princess Daphne, who in return coughed loudly, scaring the heck out of Velma and making her jump. "She looks kinda... wet..."

Sir Fred rolled his eyes. "Well duh... I'm not sure how she is, but we have to get out of this river…" the teen explained, attempting to swim to the river's edge. Velma nodded, and swam behind Sir Fred. However, the river's current was too strong for Sir Fred and Velma, and it began to pull the three underwater.

_Got… to… stay… above… water_… thought Sir Fred, still clutching Princess Daphne's hand like a life preserver. Suddenly Fred felt a sharp blow on his head, and the last thing he heard before he fainted into blackness was the sound of Velma screaming hysterically. Then everything went black…

**Back to the Room:**

"Jinkies! Scary!" exclaimed Velma, straightening her glasses. Shaggy nodded.

"Yeah, like, I wonder what happened!" the shaggy- haired teenager exclaimed.

Velma stood up and walked over to the window. "Wow, the storm is _still_ going on…" she said, her voice trailing off as the sound of the harsh wind howling outside filled the small room.

Daphne shivered. 'What if we get trapped in here, and we run out of food?' she thought worriedly, 'Then what will happen to us?'

Daphne clutched Fred's arm tightly. Fred patted the frightened Daphne on her back.

Shaggy and Velma made eye contact again, and both giggled.

"What's so funny?" said Fred, narrowing his eyebrows at Shaggy. The two quickly stopped giggling.

"Nothing. Just nothing. Abso-lutely nothing," said Velma hurriedly, while Shaggy nodded behind her, "Why don't you finish the story, Daph?"

Daphne nodded, opened her mouth to continue…

_A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Mu haha… to be honest, I… heh heh… haven't exactly finished the next chapter, but… it's a process! Oh and a message for chelxrose: Shaggy will have a story character in the next chapter, promise! And some Shelma is on the way for you Shelma fans out there… How's this: a secret agent and a pirate falling in love? Haha! But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to write me a review! :D :D _


	4. Pirates!

_**A/N: ...Well, this is a bit awkward.  
**__**First off, I'd like to apologize for my unannounced 2 year long hiatus from writing. In between starting high school, joining new fandoms, and just generally losing inspiration for writing, life just got too hectic to keep up with all my old fanfics. The guilt of not updating eventually just ate away at me until, lo and behold! Hurricane Sandy decided to be annoying and knocked my power (and wifi) out, so I took the opportunity to write the next two chapters. It's back now, thank the Lord, but only temporarily so I'll be uploading this now.  
**__**Second off, if you were one of my readers from the start and you're reading this now, thank you for still caring about this fanfic. Bless your poor misguided souls.  
**__**And third off, I apologize profously if the characters seem horribly OOC. I haven't read or written Scooby Doo fanfiction in forever, so I'm a bit out of touch with the characters. Feel free to criticize me however you wish. (Also, I may or may not have accidentally slipped a Princess Bride reference somewhere in the chapter, whoops. See if you can catch it!)  
**__**Also; I had an insane amount of fun planning out future chapters. You can definitely expect more updates in the near , enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the next chapter!**_

Sir Fred awoke with a start. His head was throbbing like mad, the air stank of rotting fish, it was pitch black and he couldn't see a damn thing, and _where in God's name was he?_

Fred racked his brain, trying desperately to remember what happened before; he remembered a short girl in a fedora, Princess Daphne, a river, Daphne falling _into_ that river-

Ah. Right.

Fred scrambled to his feet quickly, an overwhelming sense of dread filling him. "Princess D-Daphne?" he called out loudly, still unable to see anything. "Velma? Daphne?"

A bored voice replied to him, "We're over here." There was a small shuffling noise, and the same voice said again, "Here, lemme light a match."

A swishing and crackling noise, and suddenly a small amount of light flared from somewhere in the corner of the room, illuminating the face of a tired-looking Velma and a plain, plank-wood wall behind her.

Fred briefly wondered where on earth they were again before hurrying over to Velma. "Where's Princess Daphne?" he asked frantically as he neared her.

Velma rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Absolutely _spiffing_."

Catching sight at the look on Fred's face, she sighed and added, "Your, er, fair maiden is passed out on the floor over there." She gestured somewhere next to her, and Fred could just make out a, well, Daphne-shaped figure lying on the ground in the dim, flickering light of Velma's match.

As Fred rushed to her side, Velma grumbled something about useless pretty-boy knights under her breath.

"Oh, Princess Daphne!" Fred said mournfully as he flung himself across Daphne's chest. "I have failed you, and you have paid the price!"

Velma groaned quietly. "She's only unconscious, drama queen," she said in what can only be described as a 'someone-kill-me-now' voice.

Daphne slowly stirred. "Sir F-Fred?" she asked softly, reaching a hand up to brush against Fred's hair.

"You're alive!" Fred exclaimed joyfully, before embracing the princess and kissing her passionately.

"Oh, for-" Velma groaned loudly this time. "Do neither of you seem to care that we've been kidnapped by _bloody pirates_?"

There was a pregnant pause in the air as the two lovers broke apart, gazing at Velma in horror.

"Pirates?!" Daphne exclaimed, eyes wide. "How do you know?"

Velma sighed. "Honestly, you two. If you paid a little more attention to your surroundings, we might've never gotten into this mess in the first place."

Fred and Daphne looked at her blankly. Velma sighed heavily again. _Why had she decided to travel with these two again..?_

"Okay, think about it. We fell into a river, right?" Velma continued, shooting a 'that was entirely your fault' glance at Daphne, who in return looked offended. "Someone knocked us unconscious, dragged us onto a boat- we're on a boat, by the way, did I mention?- then locked us up on said boat. Oh, and they stole all your jewelry, Daphne."

Daphne's hands rose quickly to her own neck, and was horrified to realize Velma was correct. "My necklace! And my crown!" she added, reaching to her head. "And-!"

"Couldn't they just be sailors?" Fred interrupted, pale. "Not pirates?"

Velma opened her mouth to reply, but there were suddenly footsteps above them and a loud voice boomed, "We're opening the door. Don't try anything clever, or we'll shoot you."

Velma swore loudly. She recognized that voice. _Of all the bloody pirates to be captured by, of course it had to be __**him**_, she thought bitterly. She quickly blew out the match.

There was the sound of something unlatching, and suddenly sunlight was streaming through a large opening in the ceiling above them.

Fred shielded his eyes- after being locked in such a dark room, the light was practically blinding- and squinted up.

Towering above them were four large men. Three of the men were in striped shirts and wielding swords, trying their best to look imposing and mysterious.

The last man was the tallest; he wore a large hat and a green coat, and, unlike his companions, was not bearded- he only had a small amount of stubble on his chin.

And he was aiming a pistol directly at Fred's head.

"Welcome to my ship," said the man, grinning broadly. "I'm the Dread Pirate Rogers. Pleasure to meet you."

The pistol made a clicking noise; the pirate was about to shoot.

Next to Fred, Velma swore loudly again.

_**Back to the room...**_

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were all staring at Daphne, wide-eyed at the latest cliffhanger.

"Pirates?" Velma asked, voice hushed.

"Pirates," Daphne confirmed, nodding and smiling faintly.

"_Cool_!" Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma all exclaimed breathlessly at once.

"Am I the pirate dude at the end?" asked Shaggy excitedly.

Daphne nodded.

"Awesome!" Shaggy continued, grinning.

"I wonder what'll happen next..." Velma wondered out loud.

"Obviously the insanely brave Sir Fred will save everyone by kicking the pirates' butts," Fred cut in smugly.

Shaggy scoffed. "No way, man! There's, like, no way you're beating pirate-me!"

"Yeah, but I'm a Knight! I could-!"

Daphne cleared her throat loudly.

"Would you guys like me to continue, or would you like to keep arguing?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

The two boys immediately shut up.

"Good," she continued, smiling sweetly. "Anyway..."

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
